<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupre d'Idiomes by Arthur_V_Alder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492301">Stupre d'Idiomes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder'>Arthur_V_Alder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Participation au Challenge de Juin 2020 du Collectif NoName avec un retour aux sources qui fait ma foi du bien. Merci à Maeglin Surion pour la préparation de ces idiomes et son joli template.</p>
<p>Il est une histoire que John Watson c'était bien gardé de nous raconter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Textes du Collectif NONAME</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.	Rouler une pelle : Embrasser avec la langue / Embrasser érotiquement<br/>vient de l'ancien verbe "patiner" qui a évolué en "peloter" (que nous utilisons aujourd'hui). Le verbe patiner signifie : caresser avec insistance. On retrouve bien ici l'idée d'embrasser avec la langue. Cela a créé un calembour, qui était "rouler un pélot".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cette course effrénée avait rendu leurs souffles courts, leurs cœurs battants à tout rompre. A l’angle de Gloucester Place et Melcombe Street, deux hommes prenaient une pause. Une matinée pleinement remplie mais qui toucherait bientôt à sa fin. Holmes retrouverait son appartement, Watson la douceur d’un foyer inexistant, où chaleur manquerait cruellement.<br/>L’un s’éloignant de l’autre, un bras attrapant l’autre, un bruit sourd étouffé contre les briques rouges londoniennes. Souffle lent, pourtant si court semblant caresser la douce brise enivrante. Jusqu’à ce que le silence ne reprenne ses droits, que les langues se délient enfin dans un torrent de stupre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tailler une Pipe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2.	Tailler une pipe : Pratiquer une fellation<br/>Il suppose une analogie entre l’acte d’effriter le tabac et de rouler la cigarette (on disait « faire une cigarette ») et celui du « tripotage d’une pine », et bien sûr entre le « léchage précis et délicat » d’une cigarette et celui d’un pénis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le doux frémissement d’un frottement trop pressé rendait l’air irrespirable. L’odeur âpre de la roulée posée sur l’oreille redonnait sa splendeur à son sourire. Raviver le brasier incandescent de la jeunesse, faiblement éclairé par ces lampadaires dérisoires. Le plus sage se délecta de ce cinéma orchestré de toute pièce par le futur plus grand détective londonien. C’était la sortie des pubs et bons nombres d’entre eux passeraient la nuit à s’aimer, à se dorloter dans les bras de leurs semblables : pourquoi pas eux ? Parce qu’ils jouissaient d’un désir à assouvir si enivrant qu’ils devaient de le consommer aussi rapidement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Faire Ceinture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3.	Faire ceinture : Se priver de sexe, de gré ou de force</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Auriez-vous vu ma chemise, Holmes ? »<br/>Le détective était bien trop occupé à observer le corps de Watson déambulant dans le salon en quête de sa chemise. Il ne l’entendit pas, râler, pester contre lui, tout ce qu’il voyait était l’objet de ses désirs se pavaner sous ses yeux. Les lèvres s’entrouvrirent, le regard devint agar et bientôt sa verge se dresserait sous sa robe de chambre. Sa respiration devint plus rapide, ses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, son corps tressaillait en imaginant ces mains s’enrouler autour de lui. <br/>« Je vous soulagerais Holmes, mais vous attendrez. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Voir le loup - Avoir vu le loup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4.	Voir le loup/Avoir vu le loup : Perdre sa virginité/ne plus être vierge<br/>L'expression ''voir le loup'' signifie qu'une très jeune fille a eu des relations sexuelles. Au XVIème siècle on parlait de ''danse avec le loup'' pour parler de l'acte sexuel mais au XVIIIème siècle, la locution indiquait juste la chasse classique au loup qui était considérée comme dangereuse.<br/>C'est au même siècle que l'expression prit le sens qu'on lui connait aujourd'hui et la très jeune fille qui avait ensuite une expérience dans le domaine sexuel était devenue une personne expérimentée qui avait ainsi vu le loup.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’âtre flambait d’une lueur inattendue ce soir-là. L’appartement laissait respirer une odeur de moiteur ambiante. Il avait déjà tout vu, tout connu, pourtant cette sensation d’un renouveau embaumait le lien, lui conférant une toute autre histoire. Il était devenu le théâtre d’un amour inavoué jusqu’à lors. Il venait de voir le loup, ou plutôt les loups danser au creux d’un fauteuil poussiéreux, s’adonnant aux plaisirs de la chair comme à la découverte d’un nouveau territoire. Le bois de l’âtre s’était enflammé à la tombée de la nuit, comme pour célébrer une renaissance. Holmes et Watson pouvaient désormais s’aimer dans leur tanière.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Passer à la casserole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>5.	Passer à la casserole : Avoir un rapport sexuel <br/>Vient de l'argot tout en conservant le côté pénible de "y passer" d’une première signification : un truand qui est pris en flagrant délit, donc qui se retrouve en très mauvaise situation, est tout aussi 'cuit' que le missionnaire qui a pris position dans la casserole du cannibale.<br/>Plus trivial et tout aussi argotique, enfin, à quoi sert aussi une casserole, sinon à 'sauter' des aliments comme des pommes de terre, par exemple ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il avait suffit d’un regard, d’un sourire en coin dans les locaux du Yard pour que Watson perde ses moyens. Son imbécile de détective garda en permanence ce sourire si aguicheur qu’il appréciait tant, il savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. N’était-ce pas indécent de jouer à ce petit jeu entouré des forces de l’ordre, au nez et à la barbe de Lestrade ? Mais tout devenait une soif de plaisir, faisant grimper en flèches leurs ardeurs. Holmes n’était pas dupe et il savait bien qu’à peine la porte d’entrée franchit, il serait collé au mur et à moitié nu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eau-de-vit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6.	Eau-de-vit : Sperme</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans toute sa splendeur, Watson s’était offert un plaisir exquis dans son cabinet de fortune jouxtant le salon de l’appartement. Il lui en avait fallu peu pour le rendre toute chose. D’ordinaire d’un calme impassible, il n’avait pu détourner son regard du corps de Holmes endormi et à moitié nu dans son fauteuil. La simple idée de le réveiller en douceur, le fit frissonner. Un frisson qui parcouru son échine jusqu’à atteindre sa verge qui commença à se durcir sans pitié aucune. <br/>Son premier patient n’arriverait que dans dix minutes, bien assez de temps pour lui de s’occuper de sa petite affaire, dignement conclue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Avoir la gaule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>7.	Avoir la gaule : Avoir une érection<br/>A l'origine, une gaule est une longue canne utilisée pour faire tomber les fruits des arbres, ou une longue perche utilisée pour pêcher (d'où l'expression “plier les gaules”, c'est à dire ranger le matériel et partir). Le lien avec son sens actuel, avoir une érection, paraît assez évident.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était ses mots qu’il tenait en bouche. Une voix douce et assurée, posée, dont la chaleur s’émanant imprimait l’atmosphère d’une ambiance de luxure. Chaque consonne que faisait claquer sa langue, chaque voyelle qui envahissait sa cavité buccale, chaque syllabe qui couvrait son souffle de plus en plus court, chaque mot se donnait en spectacle, chaque phrase l’amenait peu à peu à la dure réalité de sa position. <br/>	D’une fine plume, il devenait foudre d’éloquence. Ses lèvres resserrant peu à peu son emprise, sa langue laissant languir au bord des commissures un désir des plus charnels. Il avait conquis la Gaule.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Se faire un sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>8.	Se faire un sandwich : Coucher simultanément avec deux hommes<br/>Le sandwich désigne un mets composé de divers ingrédients réunis entre deux tranches de pain. Il tire son nom de John Montagu, 4e comte de Sandwich. De même que les deux tranches de pain maintiennent en place les ingrédients utilisés pour faire ce sandwich, de même un individu "pris en sandwich" se retrouve bloqué des deux côtés, et incapable de fuir.</p><p>PS: Merci à Hasegawa_algue de m'avoir guidé dans l'écriture de ce drabble après une journée éreintante au boulot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’idée avait frôlé leurs esprits. Cette simple intuition, inventivité. L’œil vif et leurs talents respectifs aux services du deuxième sexe. Se donnant corps et âmes à celles qui partageait ou avait partagé leurs vies. Pourtant, cette ébauche ne donnait aucun dessein suffisamment satisfaisant ni à l’un, ni à l’autre. La pensée même de devoir se partager au sein du lit, n’enchantait aucun parti. Holmes ne se voyait nullement partager La Femme. Watson ne pouvait concevoir partager sa Mary. D’un commun accord, mélange de sentiments et de respects mutuels, ils seraient seuls, ensemble, simultanément, à l’unisson, amants et aimants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Avoir la dalle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>9.	Avoir la dalle / Avoir faim : Avoir envie de sexe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Hudson préparait un somptueux petit déjeuner, l’odeur du café enivrait littéralement le corps de Holmes, tournant principalement sous caféine ces derniers jours. Pourtant, ce n’était pas cette faim-là qui l’avait fait se lever. Un rêve, un doux songe aux couleurs de chairs et de bleus se mêlant à du blond l’avait bercé dans son lit au petit matin. <br/>	Il s’était levé, avec la ferme intention de dévorer du regard, mais pas que, un Watson afféré à recueillir les premières annonces des journaux matinaux. A sa grande surprise, il n’avait pas été le seul donc Morphée avait visité l’esprit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bander foulard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10.	 Bander Foulard : Perdre son érection</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il était fréquent d’entendre des joutes verbales entre Holmes et Watson dans leur appartement. Il ne s’agissait en réalité qu’une façon pour eux d’exprimer le mécontentement de l’un et de l’autre vis-à-vis de leurs manières de vivre, drastiquement opposées. Mais, il était une joute verbale, bien loin des sentiments belliqueux, qu’ils adoraient tout particulièrement savourer. <br/>	Dans ces joutes, que Holmes venait malencontreusement à perdre le plus souvent. Pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant qui s’empressait d’accomplir la récompense du perdant. Aucun des partis n’étaient perdants. Sauf cette fois-ci, où la joute exprima de profonds sentiments : «Monstre.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Grimper aux rideaux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>11.	 Grimper aux rideaux : Avoir un orgasme</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans l’âtre brûlait un feu inextinguible. Les charpentes rougissaient, laissant apparaître leurs veines saillantes dans la dureté des poutres. Le duramen s’accroissait à une vitesse exponentielle, laissant les cœurs s’emballer, sculptant des ombres évocatrices d’un instant charnelle. Noueux et veineux, ces bûches abrasives donnaient des éclats à peine visible dans la noirceur d’une fraîche nuit d’automne.<br/>	L’heure avançant, il n’y aurait bientôt plus assez de résine pour couvrir les moulures des bois s’étant échauffé jusqu’à lors. Un regain d’énergie alimenté par une légère fibre, embrasa entièrement les deux bûchers, se consumant et s’aimant, blottit l’un contre l’autre dans l’exquise exaltation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Etre un bon/mauvais coup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>12.	Etre un bon/mauvais coup : Etre ou ne pas être doué au lit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ses mains parcouraient son corps encore une fois. Elles connaissaient le chemin par cœur, mais ne se lassaient jamais de l’emprunter encore et encore. Chaque caresse se faisait unique, même si elles aussi paraissaient habituelles, tant elles furent répétées. Les deux sœurs se quittèrent pour enlacer cet homme qu’elles ne connaissaient que trop bien désormais. <br/>	Watson en tout bon médecin qu’il est, est doué de ses mains, elles sont ses plumes, ses outils, ses plus fidèles amies. Pourtant elles arrivaient toujours à surprendre le corps de Holmes, qui lui ne pourrait jamais s’y faire. Ce que le détective pouvait être bon au lit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Faire la bête à deux dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>13.	Faire la bête à deux dos : Avoir un rapport sexuel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son lit parfaitement immaculé d’ordinaire transpirait le désordre désormais. L’ordre militaire qu’avait instauré Watson dans son lieu de vie, n’était plus. Depuis des lustres déjà, il en était arrivé à faire le deuil. Tout avait volé en éclat, la couette renversée, le drap déchiré, les coussins éventrés, sans oublier le traversin qui se souviendrait de cette nuit de diablerie. <br/>	C’est corps contre corps, leurs virilités s’entrechoquant, qu’ils s’avouaient l’un à l’autre. Si Holmes se trouvait avare de mot, il n’en était pas moins éloquent en gestes. Aucun d’eux ne laissa de marbre le bon docteur cette nuit-là, ni aucune autre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Payer en nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>14.	Payer en nature : Payer un service, une faveur en s’offrant sexuellement</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Pour qui me prenez-vous Holmes ?! »<br/>	J’avais crié sans m’en rendre compte. L’imbécilité avec laquelle Holmes parvenait à penser parfois me désarçonnait profondément. Il pouvait lui arriver d’être prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu’il désirait le plus, en l’occurrence de la cocaïne puisque son esprit si complexe semblait le noyer dans l’ennui. Il avait tenté de m’arracher de l’alcool, puis des produits médicamenteux qui n’ont nullement leur place dans son estomac ou ses veines. Tout était prétexte à la délivrance de son esprit.<br/>	C’est alors que sa requête de me jouer du violon fit bouillir mon sang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Se taper la colonne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>15.	Se taper la colonne : Se masturber (homme)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’albâtre dur se dressant sous cette toile douce, s’activait, s’échauffait à chaque fois que sa main polissait son manche de marbre. Une main dotée d’un doigté de fée si l’on en croyait le bon docteur. Si méticuleux et adroit de ses membres, il laissait exploser sa fougue à gorge déployée, sans soupçonner l’œil envieux de Watson l’observant à rideaux tirés.<br/>	Ce qu’il pouvait envier son archet et son violon lors de ses séances musicales à trois heures du matin. Mais à cet instant, le plaisir n’était que le sien. Bon Dieu qu’il était beau tout bandant qu’il était.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Faire glisser l’archet entre les cordes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>16.	Faire glisser l’archet entre les cordes : Se masturber (femme)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle ne pouvait que se l’imaginer dans ses songes, cette sonate sifflant sur ces cordes tendues. Son doigté semblant cerner chaque recoin de l’âme et de l’anatomie. Elle s’enivrait de ses gestes si sérieux et si harmoniques. Si seulement le soliste de ses rêves savait, savourait ce péché qu’elle s’imposait. Le souvenir de son violoniste favori s’immisçait en elle tel un archet caressant ses cordes. Elle se souvenait de ses mots, de ses notes, de ses mains, sans qu’elles ne l’aient atteinte. Sa musique résonnait en elle, comme un hymne. Un hymne charnel, passionné et viscérale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tirer un coup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>17.	Tirer un coup : Avoir un rapport sexuel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait de la folie dans leurs yeux. Si vibrante que rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Une pulsion si profondément ancrée dans leurs chairs en sueur, ne laissant aucun répit pour leurs cœurs enflammés. Les coups de reins allaient et venaient sans qu’un son n’émane de leurs lèvres enlacées. <br/>	Ils écumaient de longues semaines d’absences, retrouvaient en eux cette passion qui jamais ne faillit. Leurs souffles courts laissaient parfois entrevoir de tendres mots adressés au creux d’une oreille, murmuré, chuchoté, susurré. Bien que la folie leur ait joué des tours, l’amour n’en restait pas moins leur arme de prédilection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Avoir des arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>18.	Avoir des arguments : Avoir une forte poitrine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somme toute charmante, cette jeune femme ne s’était vraisemblablement pas présentée à la bonne adresse. Si le bon Docteur pouvait reconnaître ses formes généreuses, elles étaient aux abonnés absents chez le détective. Invisibles même pour son œil si observateur. Cela n’étonnait plus son ami –et amant, qui avait bien évidemment compris les intentions de cette cliente quelque peu spéciale. Pourtant Holmes avait accepté sa requête. Elle comptait sans doute payer en nature, mais il en était du devoir de Watson de la payer grassement afin d’éviter d’ébruiter leur petite affaire. Jamais personne ne su, à part peut-être Mrs. Hudson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Offrir une gâterie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>19.	Offrir une gâterie : Pratiquer une fellation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans leur relation, beaucoup d’inconnues restaient à découvrir. Watson n’avait jamais su quand Holmes était né. Il avait cherché, posé la question à Lestrade même. Aucune information sur sa naissance, un véritable mystère. Pourtant, un jour de janvier alors que l’hiver était rude, Holmes avait surpris Watson au petit matin. <br/>	Le médecin s’était réveillé dégoulinant de sueur, le souffle court, une douce chaleur émanant de son abdomen. Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la chevelure de Holmes, plongé dans un dur labeur matinal. Watson, secoué par l’orgasme, réalisait alors qu’il était son cadeau d’anniversaire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Etre à voile et à vapeur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>20.	Etre à voile et à vapeur : Coucher indifféremment avec des hommes et des femmes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holmes pouvait s’avérer difficile à bien des regards, mais lorsque vous aviez la chance d’apprendre à le connaître, il pouvait être un homme digne de confiance, faisant preuve d’empathie somme toute particulière mais d’empathie tout de même. Puisque la question me fut souvent posée au détour de conversations tamisées par les lampadaires londoniens : Holmes n’avait aucune réelle préférence en matière de sexe, bien qu’il ait considéré les femmes comme le sexe faible, il pouvait tout à fait trouver goût aux délices de la gente féminine. Tout comme ceux de la gente masculine, bien entendu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Faire éternuer le cyclope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>21.	 Faire éternuer le cyclope : Ejaculer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ses lèvres enroulées autour de sa fine chair donnaient à sa voix des échos résonnant dans tout l’appartement. Il avait alors à peine commencé ses gestes tendres sur le corps lesté de tout tissu, que le bon docteur ne pu retenir ses coups de reins. Son corps saillant, digne d’un tableau offrait une nudité presque divine au détective. Il se délectait de chaque mouvement, chaque son émit par sa gorge largement déployée sous les affres de sa langue.<br/>	Jusqu’à ce que la jouissance s’émane de son membre longtemps resté dressé. Le Dr. Watson n’avait pu résister à ce plaisir intense.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. S’envoyer en l’air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>22.	S’envoyer en l’air : Avoir un rapport sexuel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’est au petit matin que Holmes se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Tout était parfait, la chaleur traversait les rideaux tirés, laissant quelques rayons éclairer la pièce. Ce qu’il pouvait être beau au réveil, délicieusement bandant par ailleurs. Ses mains d’ordinaire curieuses, se firent plus pressantes et le bon Docteur se retrouva rapidement trempé de sueur tant l’effort s’imposa à lui comme une évidence. Leurs corps s’entremêlèrent, semblant danser jusqu’à épuisement.<br/>	Quoi de plus revigorant qu’une prouesse amoureuse dès l’aube. Contrairement à d’autres matins, celui-ci fut plus doux et amoureux que jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>